warriorcatclansrpfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:~~Silverflower~~
Welcome chinapro2000''OMG! I'm a genius! Look what I invented! *KABOOM*'' 21:13, July 23, 2011 (UTC) chinapro2000[[User talk:chinapro2000|'~silverflower~']] 15:24, July 23, 2011 (UTC) Hey Chinapro. Do you remember me from are old chat, Stormclan? iF your online, go on chat! i have no one to chat :( Cheesywhale123 15:04, July 19, 2011 (UTC) Cheesywhale123 Yo, the chat won't work for me right now, so i can't get in. Rainface, a honest warrior 12:15, July 20, 2011 (UTC) ikr? Rainface, a honest warrior 12:18, July 20, 2011 (UTC) idk, all ik is that the chat page don't wanna work for me. Rainface, a honest warrior 12:23, July 20, 2011 (UTC) Me to Rainface, a honest warrior 12:24, July 20, 2011 (UTC) honestly, all i can say is that we write stuff on our talk pages, i refreshed a billion times and it stilll doesn't wanna work. Rainface, a honest warrior 12:27, July 20, 2011 (UTC) Posted awhile ago, feel free to add on. Rainface, a honest warrior 12:41, July 20, 2011 (UTC) posted Rainface, a honest warrior 12:50, July 20, 2011 (UTC) Me posted, again! after you! Rainface, a honest warrior 13:15, July 20, 2011 (UTC) The Rain has posted! Rainface, a honest warrior 13:23, July 20, 2011 (UTC) Thou can postedth againith, for thy have finishedth postingth. (Hopith i saidith that rightith) Rainface, a honest warrior 13:33, July 20, 2011 (UTC) thy wackest queen has noweth postedeth. Rainface, a honest warrior 13:43, July 20, 2011 (UTC) Let's stop talking like that now. Any way, you can go now, i posted. Rainface, a honest warrior 13:56, July 20, 2011 (UTC) kk, i posted also. Rainface, a honest warrior 14:05, July 20, 2011 (UTC) me to, posted Rainface, a honest warrior 14:23, July 20, 2011 (UTC) Hi!!! You should get on chat... im all alone!! :'( posted, tell sky that we are posting on the talk pages. Rainface, a honest warrior 14:38, July 20, 2011 (UTC) Noooo! Its not working for me!!! Stupid chat! :'( oh okay, when do i post? After Rain or Silver? sure, let's do that. Rainface, a honest warrior 14:44, July 20, 2011 (UTC) kk Rainface, a honest warrior 14:48, July 20, 2011 (UTC) Hey, chat isnt working for me at the moment, btw i posted, until chat starts working again can u go on the roleplay comment place? answer me on my talk page k? ~Skymist~ 22:46, July 20, 2011 (UTC) Hola! are you online? ~Skymist~ 12:45, July 21, 2011 (UTC) Hey Silver, i saw ur post, r u still online? ~Skymist~ 12:48, July 22, 2011 (UTC) Awww, u left, i just got online now :'( ~Skymist~ 18:53, July 23, 2011 (UTC) Go on chat!!!!!! I'm on!!!!!!! [[User:Firestream12|♥'FIRE'STREAM☼]] I ♥ CATZ! 21:43, July 23, 2011 (UTC) Ok, in AutumnClan, I can make a cat that is your sister and I can play her if you want? Want a deal? Rainface, a honest warrior 20:26, July 24, 2011 (UTC) Hey its me..Firestar1122000 00:40, July 26, 2011 (UTC) if your on, go on chat! Rainface, a honest warrior 01:24, July 26, 2011 (UTC) I'm on chat, go on if your on. Rainface, a honest warrior 18:50, July 26, 2011 (UTC) Where are you? Come on chat! I'm lonely and i posted! Rainface, a honest warrior 20:20, July 26, 2011 (UTC) Go on chat if your on! Rainface, a honest warrior 21:29, July 28, 2011 (UTC) You still on?! Rainface, a honest warrior 00:44, July 31, 2011 (UTC) chat not working for me either. Rainface, a honest warrior 00:52, July 31, 2011 (UTC) gtg, bye Rainface, a honest warrior 01:30, July 31, 2011 (UTC)